


Secret Santa 2019

by missfaerietale



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Elizabethan Era, Golden Age, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfaerietale/pseuds/missfaerietale
Summary: The spirits have a gathering every fifty years and this is Jack's first one. With Pitch by his side surely this will be a wonderful celebration. Written for Tumblr's Secret Santa 2019 event.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 30





	Secret Santa 2019

Hiding outside the large double doors was Jack Frost, the winter spirit and Guardian of Fun. His hands trembled, frost covering his cheeks and keeping his hair in place. Wringing his hands Jack paced anxiously; every fifty years the spirits and Guardians held a ceremony to thank everyone for a job well done. This was Jack’s first ceremony ever and he only got an invite because all Guardians got one. The theme of this time was the Elizabethan Golden Age and it was only thanks to Jack’s boyfriend, Pitch Black, that he looked decent.  
Pitch decided to use the fact that the seasons tended to ignore genders to make Jack’s costume. With a traditional neckline going straight across his chest, the costume also had a white Elizabethan collar fanning out behind Jack’s head that sparkled in the candlelight. Somehow, Pitch had convinced Jack to actually wear a corset that showed off his delicate, lithe figure. The bodice was decorated in silver and pearls which in the Elizabethan era was strictly reserved for the wealthiest. The thing that made this ensemble most unique was the bottom. His skirts billowed out around his waist creating a silhouette fit for a queen. The skirts connected at his hip bones leaving an opening for people to see his ice-blue leather pants beneath. He wore no shoes, leaving his feet bare to showcase the frost his feet left behind wherever he stepped. To finish the ensemble, Jack wore a delicate amount of makeup that emphasized the feminine appearance of his face, giving him an androgynous elven look.  
Pitch approached, wearing just a simple black and gold outfit - complete with a brilliant white cravat - reminiscent of what the men wore during that time period, “You look lovely my dear.” He smiled, taking Jack’s icy hand in his own.  
Jack stared up at the spirit, a miserable look on his face, “Pitch, I can’t go in there. I really, really can’t. Please let’s just go home and forget this whole thing.”  
“You know very well that we cannot. Attendance for Guardians is mandatory.”  
“Yeah, well, what are they going to do to me if I don’t go?” Jack replied defiantly.  
“Jack, darling,” Pitch cupped Jack’s face and gazed into his eyes, gold meeting ice blue, “sometimes we have to do things because of duty and not because we want to. I will stay by your side the entire time. I promise you.”  
Swallowing thickly Jack nodded, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Pitch.”  
The two entered the room and mingled with the other spirits and slowly Jack opened up. It didn’t take long for the two of them to begin laughing, joking, and truly enjoying themselves. While most of the spirits weren’t open to talking to each of the Guardians were excited to see them.  
“Jack! Pitch!” Tooth waved wildly, a huge smile on her face.  
“Hello, Toothiana.” Pitch said graciously. “How are you all enjoying the party?”  
“I love the theme. The fashion in the late fifteen hundreds was beautiful even if the teeth weren’t always in the best of shape.” she giggled.  
“Ah hated these clothes then, an’ Ah hate ‘em now.” Bunny grumbled, pulling at his collar.  
“Vell, I zink fancy clothing is beautiful. Especially on vomen.” North replied smoothly, kissing Tooth’s hand.  
A rose petal pink blush dusted Tooth’s cheek and she giggled. “Such a charmer.”  
North and Tooth made their way to the dance floor as the orchestra slowed down to play a slow, romantic song.  
“And how are you, Rabbit?” Pitch asked, antagonizing Bunny on purpose.  
“Busy. This stupid thing is always planned during my busiest time of year.” grumbling to himself, the bipedal lagomorph walked off to find somewhere quiet.  
Several songs and sweeping dances later, Jack found himself dizzy and out of breath. He didn't much care as he also had more fun than he thought he ever would at a function like this. Pitch had been true to his word, never leaving Jack’s side.  
“I never realized how good at dancing you are,” Jack looked up at Pitch with a grin.  
Pitch huffed, “Well what did you expect? I am a general you know; trained in the highest forms of combat. Of course, I was also taught to be the perfect gentleman.”  
Jack snorted at that and let himself be pulled against Pitch’s chest, the shade wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
Just then, North, who had finally giving Tooth a break from whirling around the dance floor, stood at the front of the room. He commanded the attention of everyone in the room merely by raising a glass.  
“I vould like to make announcement. This year, is special year to one of our own. I vould like to congratulate Jack Frost, for forty years a Guardian!” North began to clap, the other Guardians following example quickly. Sandman made shows of confetti above his head and even Bunny had a smile on his face.  
Jack looked around, unbelieving at the cheering spirits around. Pitch held him just a little tighter, “Congratulations my love.” Jack shivered as Pitch whispered in his ear.  
North raised his glass again, “To Jack Frost!” The crowd cheered and raised their glasses also and Jack couldn't keep the grin from his face. He hadn't expected this. Of course he'd kept track of the years but he figured nobody else would bother. Forty years was nothing to the older Guardians. Still, the rest of the celebration held an air of accomplishment that made Jack just the smallest bit proud of himself.  
As the night came to an end, Pitch held Jack’s hand and swept him onto the dance floor, spinning him all the while. “Everyone is staring at you, you’re beautiful.”  
Flashing his boyfriend a grin and pressing their bodies together Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch’s neck. “You are too good to me, thank you Pitch. I really enjoyed myself tonight.”  
“Anything for you my love.”  
“Ah, my friends, you are standing beneath the mistletoe,” North called as he and Tooth danced past.  
Looking up Pitch grinned lecherously. “I see we are my love.”  
Blushing ice blue frost Jack stared up at the spirit of fear. “So we are. I guess that means we should…”  
“I suppose we should.” Pitch pulled the winter sprite close and kissed him deeply.  
Jack wrapped his arms around his partner and kissed him back, his body softening under Pitch’s touch.


End file.
